


Rocks for Bones

by HiddenByFaeries



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, fill for one of Ewelock's fanarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Landslide and awkward postions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks for Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewebean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewebean/gifts).



> I wrote a small thing for this awesome fanart that ewelock did on Tumblr.

* * *

It was Bifur who noticed the weakness in the cliff side they had been resting on. He’d barely gotten the warning out when the rocks gave out under them. Yelling and swearing echoed through the area, grunts of pain when they all landed on the rough ground or on another.

Bilbo yelped when he landed on a hard body, the body under him giving a harsh exhale of breath. Before he could even take a breath, a large form landed on him. A muffled scream came from him, scrambling to get out from under the form.

“Halfling, stop your squirming,” he heard Thorin’s unmistakable rumble in his ear from in front of him.

Bilbo flushed, his ears were sensitive! He tried to squirm away, but Thorin’s large, muscular arm kept him still.

“I said, stop squirming!” Thorin told him harshly.

“I can barely breathe, Master Oakenshield.” he retorted back, huffing in Thorin’s neck.

“Uncle? Bilbo?” Kili’s voice came from under him, breathless.

Thorin looked over Bilbo’s shoulder, accessing the Company as well as he could. He ignored Bilbo’s squirming, knowing that the Hobbit would realize their compromising position soon. And willing his inconvenient arousal down.

A squeak in his ear and the darkening of the blush on Bilbo’s face, told Thorin that the Halfling had noticed their position.

“Oh dear,” Bilbo murmured in embarrassment.


End file.
